


The Supreme’s Daughter

by SaCarroll1691



Series: Evie Snow’s Life [1]
Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691
Summary: I feel like this had so much hope and then when I felt the need to follow the storyline of Coven and stopped writing just to write it died. I wanted to finish this though. I have an idea for more with Evie but next time I want to write her to write her not to follow some storyline I feel I had to stay in.





	1. Chapter 1

There was a knock on the academy doors one rainy late night. Myrtle Snow was the headmistress at the time for Miss Robichaux’s Academy. 

It’s really late who could be here? 

Myrtle opened the door to a bundle of blankets with a note addressed to the headmistress herself. Myrtle reached for the note. 

Myrtle, 

I can’t take care of her. She is yours. I will not come back for her. Please raise her as your own. Her name is Evie. 

Myrtle gasped and reached for the bundle of blankets. Inside of the blankets was a baby girl maybe a month old. She had reddish blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked enough like Myrtle that at least not everyone would ask questions. She wasn’t sure how Cordelia would take it since she had arrived she let Myrtle mother her. Myrtle was her mother now so Cordelia said. 

Cordelia accepted Evie like a younger sister. Evie grew to look more like Cordelia as she got older than like Myrtle. Her fashion sense though came from Myrtle. She was four years old wanting to be exactly like her mother. Evie is 17 still trying to work on her powers. Cordelia is now the headmistresses and she rarely sees her mother. Her mother is head of the witches council and not around often. She has important things to tend to. 

“Delia? When is Mother coming back it’s been almost a month?” Evie whined to her older sister. Evie was close to Myrtle. Cordelia only wished she was raised the way Evie was. 

“You know she is out finding new girls for our Coven. She can’t always be here. I haven’t seen my mother in months.” Cordelia stated. 

“Yes but Fiona is a bitch and you don’t even like her.”

“That’s the Supreme you are talking about you have to show some respect.” 

“Sure Delia whatever you say.” Evie mumbles sarcastically. 

“Don’t you have stuff you should be studying?” 

“Fine I get it you don’t have time for me either.” Evie walked out of the room. Just as the door closed Cordelia yelled “That’s not true or fair, Eve.” 

Evie might have been a witch but she was still a teenager. She stormed into her room and slammed the door. She was sitting on her bed crying when her cellphone rang. 

“Mom?” Evie answered the phone.   
“Hello Petal.”   
“Please tell me you’re coming back soon? I miss you and Delia is so busy all the time.”   
“Petal most witches come to the school and rarely if ever see their families again. It’s only been a month dear.”   
“I know. I know. I’m lucky the Coven is my family and I still get to see my mom and sister more than the other girls.” Evie quoted what had been drilled in her head her whole life.   
“That’s right Petal. I have found a new girl and I have to drop her off tomorrow but I can’t stay.”  
“Of course you can’t. I have feelings you know? I’m not everyone else. I actually want to see my mother. I actually miss her.”  
“I’m sorry Petal. I love you. I will see you when I can.”   
“Sure. I love you too.”   
“Petal, I have to go now.”

Before she could say goodbye Myrtle had ended the call. Evie was too sensitive she knew it. She felt everything so strongly always had. She was a strong independent girl that’s how she was raised but she also felt so much sometimes it was hard. 

Later that night after dinner Cordelia stopped Evie from heading upstairs. 

“Come on Evie you can help me in the greenhouse.” Cordelia tugged on Evie’s hand. Evie followed Cordelia to the greenhouse. She watched Delia work on potions until Fiona waltzed in. 

“Look at you Evie you have grown so much since the last time I saw you. I see you still have Myrtle’s fashion sense.” 

“Evie go on inside.” Cordelia told her. Evie hurries out of the greenhouse.

“You never let me spend time around her.” Fiona said as she lit a cigarette. 

“I don’t need you corrupting her, Auntie Myrtle wouldn’t like it.” 

“Yes Myrtle Snow turned my daughter against me.” 

“Why are you here? I don’t want you here.” Cordelia spat. 

“A witch has been burned. I came here to make sure that you are teaching the girls here how to protect themselves.” Fiona took a drag from her cigarette. 

“I can handle this Fiona.” 

“I’m the Supreme and I am staying.” Fiona said as she put out her cigarette and walked out. Cordelia sat and listened to the clicking of Fiona’s heels until she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Myrtle had brought a new girl like she said she would. Evie was pissed Fiona was here and even though her and Delia weren’t close at least her mom was here. 

All the girls were sitting at breakfast and Nan was busy reading everyone’s mind filling in all answers about the new girl Zoe. 

“Evie so Cordelia is your sister?” Zoe asked. “No, not exactly. She was just around my whole life.” 

“Myrtle is Evie’s mother and Fiona is Cordelia’s mother.” Queenie replied.   
“They have the same mother.” Nan stated.

“No, Myrtle is just a second mother to Cordelia.” Evie said. 

“Not Myrtle.” Nan stated. 

Right then Fiona walked in and questions about her being the Supreme silenced Nan’s talk about mothers. Fiona has decided all the girls were going on a field trip. 

That night Zoe and Madison were going to a frat party. 

“Come on Evie you should come?” Madison said.   
“I’m not into parties you know that.”

“You’re waiting on a phone call from your mommy or are you studying tonight? You’re such a goodie two shoes. You’re too fucking whiny to be a witch. Do you even have any powers except for being up your mother’s ass all the time?” 

 

“Shut the fuck up Madison.” Evie used her telekinesis to throw Madison into the wall before she stormed up the stairs and slammed the door to her room. 

Cordelia walked in Evie’s room an hour later. “So you didn’t go out with the girls?”  
“I was studying and wondering if Mom would call. I assume she is too busy though.”   
“Your very sensitive when it comes to Auntie Myrtle. You really shouldn’t let Madison get to you.” 

“I’m sensitive when it comes to everything don’t you mean. I always have been and everyone knows it. I clearly have some mental health issues.”

“I wasn’t going to say all that. I love you and all your quirks your the best sister I could ask for. You could be the Supreme you know with all those quirks and differences?” Cordelia hugged her sister. 

“Yeah right. I’m not special and we know it.” 

“You’re special to me. Good luck with the studying.” Cordelia said as she started to walk out of the room. 

“You’re so corny Delia. Hey, where is Hank?” 

“Working he is supposed to be home in a few days.” Cordelia smiled. 

“You know I don’t like Fiona but there is something about Hank...”

Cordelia interrupted her, “I will support you when you find whoever your in love with.” 

“I know and that’s why your a good sister. I just don’t want you to get hurt.” Evie smiled softly. 

“I am a big girl. I can take care of myself.” Cordelia waved goodnight as she let herself out of Evie’s room.


	3. Chapter 3

“The witches council is here.” Delia whispered as she brushed past Evie. 

“Mom? She is here? Why?” Evie asked.

“Nan called them because Madison is missing.” 

“Are you sure she isn’t just out partying again?” Evie asked.

“No, Nan says she can’t hear her anymore.” 

“Fiona wouldn’t have killed her though right? I mean she isn’t a great person but is she evil?” 

“I don’t know. The council is going to want to speak to all of you girls about the last time you spoke to Madison.” 

“We didn’t get along but I wouldn’t have killed her.” 

“I know that Eve.” Cordelia smiled. “Come on they are waiting to speak to you.”

Evie followed Cordelia downstairs. 

 

“Evie when was the last time you saw Madison?” Myrtle asked. 

“Yesterday I guess. Look I don’t know we don’t hang in the same crowds. We aren’t friends really. She likes to party and I don’t. Honestly I don’t care that she is gone or dead or wherever she might be. Can I go now? This not the first conversation I want to have with my mother after a month and a half.” Evie got up and stormed out. 

“Well she has your temper Myrtle.” Fiona said as she walked in the room.  
“Are you here to discuss my job as a mother or would you like to tell me where Madison is?”  
“I have no clue where that girl is. She probably ran off with a frat boy.” Fiona said in between a drag of her cigarette. 

“Are you sure you didn’t kill her Fiona? She isn’t the first witch to go missing while you have been under this roof?” Myrtle asked.

“Madison wasn’t the next Supreme.” Cordelia said. “She had a heart murmur she just kept it quiet.” 

“I think we are done here.” Fiona said as she walked out of the room. 

There was a knock on Evie’s door. It could only be one person. She had been waiting for her to come and she didn’t know if she wanted to deal with her right now.  
“Evie, I know your in there and I can open this door if I want to. Evie, please let me in.” 

Evie opened the door to find her mother standing there. She stepped out of the way so her mother could enter. 

“So are you staying at the academy while you conduct this investigation or are you staying somewhere else? No let me guess your investigation is finished.” Evie asked. 

“Really that’s the conversation you want to have? Yes, it’s finished for now. We have no proof that anything happened to Madison.” Myrtle stated. 

“So your here to say goodbye again?” Evie sighed. Myrtle frowned at her daughter. 

 

“You left me here! Now your leaving again. I’m not good enough for anyone am I? First my actual mother and than you abandoned me too. Oh right it’s not abandonment when it’s my fate right? I’m a witch and I have to learn how to use my powers and the academy teaches that. Everything we do is to ensure the Coven survives. I know, so if that’s all save it for someone that gives a fuck.” 

“I didn’t raise you this way. You know I’m head of the witches council and I have responsibilities. You also have a responsibility to learn and prefect your powers as a witch for this Coven. You still don’t have anyone rooming with you?” Myrtle attempted to change the subject. 

“No, I think Cordelia is trying to let me have space.” Evie said as she leaned against her mother’s shoulder. 

“Petal, I do love you so very much. I always will love you but I also have responsibilities to this coven.” Myrtle said as she wrapped her arms around Evie. 

“I know. I just miss having you around. I saw you every single day for like 16 years of my life and now I see you occasionally.” 

“Stiff upper lip, Petal. With Fiona back I’m sure you will see me again soon.” 

Evie loved having her mother around. Whenever Myrtle wasn’t busy Evie was trying to please her with all things she had learned and all her new fashion choices. Honestly Evie just had to exist really to make Myrtle happy any other accomplishments were just icing on the cake.


	4. Chapter 4

Cordelia had been blinded with acid while she was out Fiona. Evie was worried and then Hank had to show up. Like he even cared Evie was pretty sure he was cheating on her sister. 

“Mom, Cordelia was blinded by acid.”  
“I know Petal the witches council will be there in a few to talk to Fiona.” 

Cordelia was in the hospital recovering and Fiona brought the acid attack before the witches council. Myrtle was convicted of blinding Cordelia and sentenced to burn. Evie knew her mother would never hurt Delia and she wanted to make that clear to Fiona. 

“Fiona my mother would never hurt Cordelia and you know it. I don’t know what you did to convince everyone she hurt Delia but she didn’t do it.” 

“Let it go it’s too late now she burns at the stake this afternoon .” Fiona said as she poured herself some whiskey. 

“She is my mother.” Evie felt like she was pulling at straws. 

“She isn’t really and we know it. Everyone knows it.” Fiona smirked. 

“Yes but she raised me. She was the one who took care of me. She has always been there for me. Plus she had to clean up your mess when it came to Delia.” 

Fiona slapped Evie across the cheek. 

“What if I told you I’m your mother?” Fiona took a sip of her drink and smiled. 

“Getting your self knocked up and giving birth to a child doesn’t make you a mother.” 

“I just couldn’t attempt to raise another child after Cordelia and besides your father was just a one night stand. I didn’t mean to get pregnant with you. Besides from all I have seen your a disappointment. You’re right about one thing Myrtle is definitely your mother. You both aren’t witch enough for this Coven.” Fiona downed her glass and poured herself another. 

“I don’t give a fuck that your my “biological mother” you abandoned me. Myrtle is my mother and always will be. You may be the Supreme but your nothing to me. Fuck you Fiona! I can’t wait until you die.” Evie used her power to shatter the glass in Fiona’s hand. 

Evie stormed up stairs looking for her mother. 

“Mommy.” She cried as she flung herself into Myrtle’s arms. 

“Petal it will be okay. You will be okay. You are strong. I’m so proud of you and I love you so much.” Myrtle rubbed soothing circles on her daughter’s back. 

“I don’t want to go watch you burn.” 

“It’s okay, I understand.” Myrtle hugged her daughter. 

“You knew Fiona was my mother didn’t you?” Evie asked. 

“Yes, I did the moment I saw the hand writing on that note the night you were left here.” 

“You loved me anyway even though I was Fiona’s daughter?” Evie questioned. 

“Of course just like I love Cordelia.” 

“You will always be my Mother my true Mother. I love you.” Evie cried. 

“I love you.” 

 

“What don’t you get Queenie? Fiona is a selfish bitch. She only cares about herself she hated Myrtle. Myrtle would never ever hurt Cordelia. You helped send an innocent woman to her death. That was my mother.” Evie used her telekinesis to try to choke Queenie. 

“Evie Stop!!!” Cordelia yelled. “Let her go now.” 

Evie let Queenie go reluctantly. “She helped Fiona kill Mom.” 

“Queenie I will deal with you in a few. Please give me a minute to handle this.” 

“I know you’re hurting Evie. I miss her too.” Cordelia wrapped her arms around her sister. 

“I want her back Delia.” Evie sobbed. 

As the days passed Evie fell more and more apart. She gave up on being a witch. She started drinking all the time and barely ate. She just wasn’t hungry if she was awake she was crying and drinking. 

Cordelia walked into her sister’s room while she was asleep because she knew Evie would never let her use her second sight on her if she was awake. Cordelia rested her hand on her sister’s hand. All the flashes of the past few weeks flashed before Cordelia. Her sister was falling apart. She had been crying, drinking and even self harming. Cordelia had no idea how she was going to help Evie. 

Cordelia was in her room screaming. Evie ran Cordelia was the only thing that still mattered in this life. “It’s the Axeman.” Zoe said.

“You released him?” Queenie questioned her. 

“Of course not. I said I would but I lied.” 

“What the hell has everyone been doing?” 

“Trying to save this Coven while you have been locked in your room. Zoe said. 

“Look we don’t have time to argue now. We have to save Delia.” Evie said. 

The girls ran downstairs and Zoe found the spell book to set the axeman free. 

“Delia are you alright?” Evie ran to her sister. 

“I’m fine if he is gone.” 

“He is gone Zoe released him.” 

 

“Madison is back?” Evie asked her sister.   
“Yes and Fiona did kill her.” Cordelia told Evie. 

“I’m so sorry I haven’t been doing my part for this Coven since Mom died. I’m trying to cope but it’s hard.” Evie cried. 

“It’s alright Eve take all the time you need.” Cordelia held her sister’s hand. 

“I know you have the second sight and I know you have probably seen how much I have fallen apart. I’m sorry.” Evie said sadly. 

“We don’t have to talk about it.” Cordelia smiled at her sister. 

“Thank you.” Evie said she knew she was nowhere near ready to get over her mother’s death. Somedays she was contemplating her own death. She was useless as a witch. 

 

“Myrtle I thought I would never see you again?” Cordelia reached for Myrtle. 

“Poor choice of words girl but given my retched appearance it’s best that your blind as a butterknife.” Myrtle hugged Cordelia. 

“Little bird where is she?” Myrtle asked. 

“Most likely in her room. She has barely left it in days.” Cordelia sighed. 

“She only leaves it to help Cordelia these days.” Zoe said. 

“I know we have a lot to talk about but can it wait just a little while longer?” Myrtle asked Cordelia. 

“Of course. She needs you and we need all the witches we can get to take down Fiona.” Cordelia said. 

 

Myrtle found her way to her daughter’s room. Evie was curled up in the fetal position with a trail of dried tears on her cheeks. It hurt Myrtle to see her daughter that way. Myrtle day down next to Evie. 

“Mom?” Evie’s eyes fluttered open. She smiled and snuggled into Myrtle and fell back into a quite sleep. 

 

“Shh it’s okay. I’m right here. Mommy is right here.” Myrtle rubbed circles on Evie’s back as she buried herself in Evie’s hair. Under the smell of booze and cigarette smoke she still smelt like her little girl. Evie really had fallen apart if she was drinking and smoking. 

 

Evie woke late in the afternoon still clinging to Myrtle. She woke completely confused. She looked and saw the red hair. She touched it to make sure it was real. Myrtle stirred and looked at her daughter. 

“Mom?” Evie questioned. “You’re real. It’s you, really you.” 

“Yes Petal it’s really me.” 

“How?” Evie questioned. She couldn’t stop touching her Mother’s face and hair submitting her to memory and making sure she was real. 

“Her name is Misty Day. I’m real Petal I promise.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Can’t I just kill Fiona?” Evie asked. 

“No that’s not an option.” Cordelia looked at her sister. 

“I don’t want you to become a murderer dear.” Myrtle laid her hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “We are going to force her to kill herself.” Cordelia said. 

“Come on we have to do the sacred taking ceremony.” Cordelia looped her arm through Evie’s. 

“Is Mom sure Misty is the new Supreme?”

“She thinks so.” Cordelia said. 

“I always thought it would be you.” Evie smiled. 

“Me really?” Cordelia questioned. 

“Yeah being the Supreme’s daughter and all.” Evie said.

“That applies to you too you know?” Cordelia squeezed Evie’s arm. 

“Ugh Fuck biology. I’m Evie Snow the daughter of Myrtle Snow.” Evie stated proudly. 

 

“Do you really expect that narcissistic bitch to kill herself for this Coven?” Madison asked. 

“I agree but I’m not allowed to be a murderer.” Evie pouted 

“Not without a push.” Cordelia answered Madison. Myrtle gave Evie a disapproving look. 

 

“Delia are you really okay with Fiona killing herself? She is your mom.” Evie wondered. 

“Are you?” Delia asked Evie. 

“I don’t know she was never my mother you know. She didn’t see my first steps. She wasn’t there to dry my tears when I got hurt as a child. She didn’t tuck me in at night. She wasn’t there when I was sick. Myrtle did all of that. I mean I know Fiona gave birth to me but that doesn’t make you someone’s mother.” Evie said. 

“I guess I will miss her a little.” Delia sighed. 

 

Myrtle was playing the piano while everyone sat around waiting for Fiona to die. They were waiting on Misty to become the Supreme. Honestly I didn’t care who was the next Supreme I just wanted Fiona to pay for killing my mother. I looked up from my spot on the floor near the piano to watch the woman who raised me play. 

As Myrtle and Cordelia told Misty how she should be feeling different in walked Fiona. 

“It started as a series of Migraines for me.” Fiona said.

“So where is this gifted little swap witch everyone’s been talking about?” Fiona inquired. 

A lot happened that night. Fiona didn’t die. An attack was made on the neighbors house. An attack meant for us witches. Delia promised though that having Fiona still around would be the best thing while the Coven was under attack.


	6. Chapter 6

“Mom? Your cooking?” Evie asked as she waltzed into the kitchen to find Myrtle there. 

“Yes did you need something Petal?” Myrtle inquired. 

“I was just looking for you. I missed you.” Evie shrugged. She wasn’t quite over her mother dying and she was trying to stay as close to her as possible now. Evie was convincing herself she could save her mother in case Fiona tried anything ever again. 

“I have some guests coming for lunch. Why don’t you go see if Cordelia needs your help?” Myrtle smiled at her daughter. 

“I wanted to spend time with you.” Evie argued. 

“Later Evie.” Myrtle shot her a look that said drop it and go. 

“Whatever you say Myrtle.” Evie huffed as she strutted out of the kitchen. 

“Since when am I Myrtle to you?” Myrtle yelled after her. Cordelia was never this ridiculous as a teenager. Evie was going to be the death of her. 

 

“Delia, oh my goodness. Your eyes.” Evie said touching her sister’s face and looking into her new eyes. 

“Mom you did this?” Evie asked. 

“Yes dear.” Myrtle smiled. 

“Oh it’s so good to see your face.” Delia smiled at her sister. 

 

“Did I hear Mom and Fiona going at it again?” Evie asked Delia as she was heading downstairs. 

“Yes Fiona wants to accuse Myrtle with baseless accusations and Myrtle can’t treat Fiona like the Supreme.” 

“So should I not go down there?” Evie asked.

“I wish you luck if you do go down there but it might good if you do. You can keep them from killing one another.” Cordelia smirked. “Don’t go out anywhere okay? It’s not safe.” 

“Not planning on it. Mom promised she would spend time with me later today. It’s later.” Evie giggled as she skipped down the last few stairs. 

 

“Fuck.” Evie said as Hank passed her in the hallway with his box of stuff. 

“Nice to see you too.” Hank huffed. 

Evie watched as Fiona told off Hank. She waited until Hank left and then she looked at Fiona. “I don’t trust him.” Evie said. 

“What do you mean?” Fiona asked. 

“There is something wrong. I can feel it. I just can’t place my finger on it.” Evie said. 

Fiona nodded her head and walked into her room closing the door. 

Fiona charged towards Cordelia and slapped her across the face. “You’re not just blind. You are willfully blind. You married Hank to prove some childish point and brought a viper into this sacred house. Your sister even she could sense something about him was off.” Fiona stormed out of the kitchen as Evie walked in. 

“Delia are you alright?” Evie asked as she walked over and knelt down next to her sister. 

“Did you tell Fiona you felt something was off with Hank?” Cordelia asked 

“Yes I sensed something evil and that he was lying about who he was. I always felt something was off but the feeling was the strongest the last time I saw him.” Evie said.

“I’m a failure Evie. I failed this Coven. My powers are gone and I’m worthless.”

“Delia don’t let Fiona get to you. Your the greatest leader I have ever known even better than mom. Please don’t tell her I said that though.” Evie smiled. 

“I’m going to the greenhouse. I need somewhere quiet to think.” Cordelia said.

“I love you and I don’t think your worthless.” Evie smiled at her sister. 

 

“I don’t think Nan fell in the tub.” Evie whispered into her mother’s ear. “Fiona’s lying. I can feel it.” 

“Shh it’s okay we will figure out away to save this Coven.” Delia whispered. “I have to think of something before one more of our girls dies.” Cordelia whispered to Myrtle. 

“Queenie your alive.” Evie smiled 

“That bitch left me for dead.” Queenie said to Marie. 

“I thought you were dead.” Marie said. 

“The most important thing is your safe.” Cordelia smiled.

“No one is safe.” Fiona spat. “The funeral is over.” 

Evie clutched onto her mother as they left the cemetery with the other witches. 

 

“Mom, have you noticed how crazy Delia’s acting lately?” Evie asked Myrtle. 

“She does seem half mad but she is convinced she can get her second sight to return. She just wants to save this Coven.” Myrtle said.

“I just hope she knows what she is doing.” Evie said. 

 

“She plucked her eyes out?” Evie asked. 

“Yes to protect this Coven.” Myrtle said. 

“You sent Zoe and Kyle away?” Evie questioned.

“They deserve to be safe and happy.”

“What about me?” Evie questioned. 

“You are stubborn and hard headed and wouldn’t leave me if I begged you to.” Myrtle replied.

Evie smiled and hugged her mother. Her mother was right she wouldn’t leave her except if she was dead. 

Evie was in her room and there was a knock on her door. 

“Come in.” Evie yelled. “Fiona? Do you need something?” 

“I felt I owed you an apology.” 

“An apology for what exactly?” Evie questioned. 

“For never giving you a chance and leaving you.” Fiona said. 

“That isn’t true really. Yes you left me but you gave me a chance. You did better by then Cordelia honestly. You hurt her and failed her. I never have been hurt by you really. I use to wonder why I was left here and unwanted. I was never unwanted though. The perfect person raised me. She always wanted me. She loves me and she never has let me down. I’m stronger because you left me.” Evie smiled. “I take it your point though is to make amends because you are saying goodbye. You’re forgiven for leaving me here Fiona. For killing my mother and hurting my sister you will never be forgiven.” Evie turned and walked out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

“Do I have to take the test of the Seven Wonders?” Evie asked.

“Well all the girls are.” Cordelia said. 

“Look I am not the Supreme. I can’t bring someone back from the dead. I haven’t even tried Descensum. I do think my skills of Telekinesis are pretty great.” Evie smiled.

“Yes you are going to take the test like the other girls in the morning.” Cordelia said. “Now go get some rest Evie.” Cordelia hugged her sister. 

Evie kissed her mother on the cheek and then made her way upstairs. 

“Do you think she will pass?” Cordelia asked Myrtle. 

“I think she is right she isn’t the Supreme. Is she powerful? Yes. Am I worried she might die during the test? Absolutely. She is my baby after all.” Myrtle smiled sadly at Delia. 

“I think she has some of your Guardian of Veracity in the Vernacular powers though. Have you noticed?” Cordelia asked. 

“I have. I’m incredibly proud of her and you.” Myrtle smiled. “I couldn’t have asked for better daughters if I had you both myself.” 

 

“We usually begin with easiest to hardest but since we are doing things differently this year. We will begin with my personal favorite Telekinesis.” Myrtle said. One by one every single one of the girls made the candles in front of them come to them.

“Next Concilium commonly know to the public as mind control.” Myrtle said. One by one every single girl passed.

“Next you must descend into hell. Getting there will be no problem for girls of your talent it’s the getting back. If your not back by sun up your dead.” 

“Mom!” Evie ran to her mother and threw her arms around her. “I have already lived through my hell once.” Evie said. 

“Are we all back?” Zoe asked. 

“Every one but Misty.” Madison said.

 

“Her time is up.” Myrtle said. Misty turned to dust in Cordelia’s hands. 

 

“Your next task is transmutation.” Myrtle said. 

All the girls started a game of tag. 

“Careful girls it’s not a game.” Cordelia warned. 

All the girls needed a break though. Zoe was impaled on the fence. 

“Vitalum Vitalis.” Cordelia chanted. 

Queenie and Evie tried and failed to bring Zoe back. 

“I’m sorry Delia. I told you I’m not the Supreme.” Evie said.

“Delia you must perform the Seven Wonders.” Myrtle told Cordelia. 

“You think I could be the next Supreme?” Cordelia questioned. 

“I’d stake your life on it. Evie has thought you were all along.”

Cordelia took the test of the Seven Wonders. She completed them all and brought Zoe back to life. 

“Delia I knew it. I knew you were the Supreme.” Evie threw her arms around her sister. “I’m so proud of you.”

 

“Your being burned again? No...no....no...” Tears were pouring down Evie’s face. She was shaking her head no constantly. 

“Petal it will be alright. Your sister has to follow our laws. She has to do what is right.” 

“No this isn’t fair. I have feelings. I matter. Why is Cordelia first? I don’t care that she is the Supreme.” Evie could barley speak through the tears. 

“You are strong. I know, I raised you to be strong. Cordelia is going to need you.” 

Evie couldn’t take it anymore so she ran. She ran and ran until her legs gave out and her lungs burned. 

“She will be fine Delia. She is strong.” 

“Myrtle, you remember what happened last time? It’s going to kill her.” 

“You have to take care of her. No circumstances will you bring me back. Do you understand?” 

“Yes but I really don’t think she will be okay.” Delia tried to plead with Myrtle. 

Evie came back that day because she wanted to be near Myrtle for as long as possible. The life was already leaving her though. This was her hell exactly. Her mother dying and being without her. Myrtle was more than just her mother she was her best friend. She swore to Myrtle and Cordelia that if they went through with this don’t expect her to stay alive for much longer. 

Evie couldn’t drag herself out of her bed the next morning. She couldn’t be there. She could never be there to watch the woman she loved and admired the most leave her life. Besides there was a strong chance she would do something rash. Cordelia tried to get Evie to change her mind but she told her it would kill her if she had to go. Delia had a soft spot for her sister and told her she understood. 

Delia came home that day to a sister that had taken too many pills. Cordelia made her vomit up everything she had taken. Myrtle really thought Evie was going to be okay, Cordelia wondered. Evie came around just to scream at Cordelia. “How could you? She was my mother. She was my best friend. She was everything.” Evie slammed her fist into the Supreme until she collapsed on the floor into sobs. Cordelia was barely holding it together as it was and seeing Evie fall apart broke her.   
“I didn’t want to. You have to know that. I loved her too.” Cordelia cried as she rocked her sister back and forth. Cordelia held Evie until she cried herself to sleep. 

Days passed and Evie refused to leave her room. She wouldn’t eat or talk to anyone. She stayed in bed wrapped in as many dresses of Myrtle’s she could be. 

“Cordelia you have to do something?” Zoe said. 

“I know. I have been trying to figure out what to do in between dealing with all the new applicants.” 

“Why don’t you let me help with some of the paperwork and stuff on the applicants. It’s just I think Evie needs you.” Zoe smiled softly. 

“Alright but I will be back as soon as I can.” Cordelia walked out of her office up the stairs and into her sister’s room. Evie was falling apart no she had already fallen apart. She was laying in her bed covered in Myrtle’s dresses and her face was covered in dried tear tracks. Cordelia saw her wrists and they were covered in self inflicted cuts in all different stages of healing. It had been almost a week and Evie showed no sign of getting better.

“Evie.” Cordelia sighed sadly. 

“Delia? What are you doing in here?” 

“You can’t continue to live like this. She wouldn’t want you to.”

“Cordelia it’s obvious which one of us was important to her. Your future as the Supreme was the most important thing to her.” Evie started sobbing for probably the 7th time that day. 

“Evie she loved you. You know she loved you. You were everything she wanted in a child.” 

“Maybe Delia but I wasn’t enough in the end.” 

Cordelia didn’t even know what to say. She was going to have to give up again. She had no idea what to do for Evie.


	8. Chapter 8

A month passed: 

Evie left her room now to eat just enough to still be living. She did everything the Coven required of her and other than that she kept to herself. Every night when she made it to her room she would fall apart. She would drink every single night so she could pass out and get some sleep before her nightmares had her begging to be lucid. 

Evie didn’t know how much longer she could pretend to be okay to appease the Coven. She didn’t think she wanted to anymore. 

Evie left in the middle of the night. She had no clue where she was going other than away. She went to a life of partying whatever she could do to, to forget because she was tired of living in her real life hell. 

“Zoe, Have you seen Evie?” Cordelia asked.   
“Not today.” 

“She isn’t her room either.” Cordelia stated. “She left. I know it. Myrtle wanted me to take care of her and I can’t even do that.” 

“I can go look for her.” Zoe offered. 

“No but thank you. This one is something I have to do.” Cordelia smiled as she headed for the door. 

Cordelia searched and searched until it was night again. She finally found Evie at a frat party so inhibited that she didn’t even realize she was being taken advantage of. Cordelia made the boys pay that would use her sister. 

“Come on Evie. We are going home.” 

“It’s not home Delia. I want Mom. I miss her. I’m not even an adult yet. How am I supposed to go on without her? Please don’t make me. Cordelia please! I just want to die.” Evie pleaded with her sister. 

Cordelia took Evie back to the academy. She had to bring Myrtle back to hell with it all. 

“My dear Delia, you promised.” 

“I can’t keep her alive okay? I need you.”

“Oh Delia, where is she?” 

“In her room.” Cordelia answered. 

Myrtle found her daughter almost in the exact place she had left her over a month ago. The difference was her entire wardrobe was on Evie’s bed with Evie lost in the middle and Evie had to have lost 15 pounds or more that she didn’t have to lose. There were a lot of scars on her arms but scars could be faded. Myrtle walked towards the bed and pulled Evie into her lap. She was so light compared to when she held her a few months ago. 

Evie opened her eyes and smiled sadly before passing out again. Myrtle ran her fingers through her daughter’s hair as she studied the many scars covering her sweet daughter’s arms. 

“I babied you too much. You are in every sense my daughter. You are strong but sometimes emotions are tough. Oh Petal you have such a life ahead of you.” 

Dying by fire twice didn’t hurt as badly as looking at her broken daughter right now. 

The next morning Evie woke up to a massive hangover. She snuggled into the warmth of the bed and her mother’s smell. Myrtle ran her hand over Evie’s hair. Evie clearly felt like she was was still dreaming so she thought she would stay cuddled into this dream of her mother for a little longer. 

“I missed you mom. It hurt so much. I can’t do this anymore. I tried for Delia but I don’t want to do this anymore.” Evie whispered. 

“I’m here Petal. I’m so sorry.” Myrtle tried to comfort her daughter. 

Evie opened her eyes and realized she was still in someone’s arms. 

“Mom? Is this real?” Evie asked as she touched her mother’s hair. 

“It’s real your sister our Supreme brought me back.” 

“I’m sorry. You didn’t want to be brought back. I’m sorry I can’t keep it together.” Evie sobbed she couldn’t even let her mother have the one thing she asked for. 

“I know I said I didn’t want to come back but I would always come back if I thought you needed me. I don’t want to see you like this. You are far too young to give up on life.” 

“You swear you aren’t leaving again?” Evie asked. 

“I’m here until I die from old age. Does that work for you?”

“Yes can you give me a minute?” Evie ran to her bedroom door and ran to Cordelia’s office. 

“Evie?” Cordelia asked. 

“Thank you.” Evie hugged her sister. 

“I would do anything for you.” Cordelia smiled. 

“I know. I’m sorry for how horrible I was to you before. I know you were just following the rules and doing what Mom wanted.” 

“I was just trying to do what was right for the Coven. Your part of this Coven though and I didn’t do what was best for you. I’m sorry, Evie.” 

“You are forgiven, always.” Evie smiled as she let go of her sister. “I’m going to find mother. I foresee a lecture on crying on her precious couture dresses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this had so much hope and then when I felt the need to follow the storyline of Coven and stopped writing just to write it died. I wanted to finish this though. I have an idea for more with Evie but next time I want to write her to write her not to follow some storyline I feel I had to stay in.


End file.
